the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cachorro (Skyrim)
Cachorros são animais domésticos encontrados em Skyrim, normalmente possuem donos que moram ou estão nas proximidades. Eles também podem ser companheiros do jogador, assim como de inimigos; como vampiros ou bandidos. Há também cachorros perdidos que são encontrados em florestas ou próximos as estradas. Quando um cachorro perdido for encontrado, ele estará lutando contra outras criaturas, como lobos ou um dragão; se for salvo, ele podem seguir o Draconato como um seguidor, basta aproximar-se e falar com ele. Found accompanying spectral Draugr in the Labyrinthian, they attack on sight with a melee bite. The Spectral Warhound is found in Labyrinthian with some ghostly draugr during the quest The Staff of Magnus. Spectral warhounds only drop Ectoplasm. Com a expansão Dawnguard, foram adicionados Huskies e Death Hounds are generally found accompanying NPCs, although Death Hounds only ever ally themselves with vampires. Certain dogs can also be recruited as potential followers throughout the game. You can have at most one canine follower at any time. If your dog is left waiting for too long, a message will appear stating that it has grown tired of waiting and will start walking to their original location. Comportamento Cachorros são companheiros fiéis, se o dono de um for agressivo com o jogador; o cachorro fará o mesmo. Se o dono for amigo ou não demonstrar hostilidade, o cão será dócil com o Draconato; a menos que seja atacado. cães também são fontes de carne de cachorro. Os cachorros de Skyrim são de uma raça diferente dos de Oblivion, e podem ser presenciados de diferentes aparências. Atacar um cachorro com dono ou na presença de testemunhas é crime, e gera uma recompensa de 5 de Ouro. Companheiros Cachorros não fazem nada até que sejam atiçados. Cachorros são amigos verdadeiros, tornando-os companheiros úteis. Eles seguirão o jogador até serem ordenados a esperar (no local onde foi ordenado) ou voltar para casa (no caso de cães perdidos, será o local em que o jogador o encontrou). Quando parados, eles sentam, se coçam e latem ocasionalmente. Upon being dismissed, it returns to the location where it was rescued. It is also possible to recruit a stray dog by using the Animal Allegiance shout. Dogs can be recruited alongside other followers, such as housecarls or mercenaries, allowing for a total of two followers and any summoned undead or atronachs. During the quest where Delphine and Esbern are escorted to Sky Haven Temple, one follower and one stray dog can be brought along as followers, making a total of four potential followers, excluding conjured beings. Stray Dogs appear to have identical stats to Meeko; their level is set when they are first spawned, and their maximum level is 25, at which they have 250 health. Espécies/Variações * Huskies * Cachorro Perdido * Death Hounds * Spectral Warhound Cachorros com Nomes * Barbas * Bran DG * CuSith'' DG * Garmr DG * Meeko * Sceolang DG * Tiber * Toco * Torom * Vigilância * Ysgramor Curiosidades * Há apenas uma raça de cachorro em ''Skyrim, baseado na raça Lebrel Irlandês. * Com a expansão Dawnguard, outra raça foi adicionada lembrando Husky Siberiano, no entando, não dá para saber o quão comum essa raça é em Skyrim; já que em Cyrodiil possui uma raça muito parecida, mas, lembrando mais a raça Pastor Alemão. * Dois huskies podem ser encontrados no Forte Dawnguard (Bran e Sceolang) e muitos outros huskies agressivos pelo mapa; como durante a missões "Reforçando a Equipe" em Escavação Ruunvald, e em Esconderijo dos Antepassados durante a missão "Profeta", se for aliado dos Vampiros. * Seu cão pode ser mandado ir ou ficar na sua casa se Heartfire for instalado. O Dragonborn deve adotar uma criança que, em algum momento, pedirá para ficar com o cachorro. Se o jogador aceitar, o cão voltará para sua casa quando for dada a ordem; "volte para casa". * Most dogs (including stray dogs, Meeko, purchased dogs, and armored HuskiesDG) can be brought home as a follower and adopted by your children as a pet with the Hearthfire add-on installed. * A dog companion told to go home will go home to its own original home, or your first encounter area, not any of your homes. This appears to have been the intended behavior, unless it was adopted by your children. Galeria 600px-SR-creature-Barbas.jpg|Barbas 600px-SR-creature-Bran.jpg|Bran 800px-SR-quest-A_Daedra's_Best_Friend_05.jpg|Cachorro Perdido 600px-SR-creature-CuSith.jpg|CuSith 600px-SR-creature-Garmr.jpg|Garmr 600px-SR-creature-Meeko.jpg|Meeko 600px-SR-creature-Sceolang.jpg|Sceolang 600px-SR-creature-Tiber.jpg|Tiber Stump.png|Toco Тором.jpg|Torom 600px-SR-creature-Vigilance.jpg|Vigilância Ysgramor_dog.png|Ysgramor 600px-SR-creature-Spectral_Warhound.jpg|Cão de Guerra Espectral Categoria:Skyrim: Animais